


猎犬

by Jaqusional



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: 简介：Isak起得总是太晚。所以他错过了太多。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 赠亲爱的鼠栗花~  
> 建议配合食用BGM: FOOLS - Troye Sivan(http://music.163.com/#/song?id=34383213) 总觉得evak和戳爷的歌百搭=v=

Isak总是起得太晚。   
   
其实应该是Even起得太早。Even几乎不睡觉，在遇到Isak之前更甚。他的胸口里处一只被拴住的猎犬，每每他试图入睡时就开始狂躁不安，四处狂吠，晃得铁链哐哐作响。他后退一步，它便安静下来，但当他再度决定沉入睡眠时，它便又开始发狂，似乎想证明他和睡眠之间是死路一条。  
   
但一切都在遇到Isak之后不同了。他在那个周五的圣诞夜晚走向Even，嘴里呼着热气，面颊还微微泛着红。远处的教堂里传来圣歌，新年的钟声在他们耳边响起。他们背对着那张他们初遇的长椅，蔓生的枝叶已经完全覆盖住了椅背。而Isak，他捧起Even的脸，嘴唇微颤。他滚烫的唇滑过Even的颧骨，他滚烫的眼泪落在Even的鬓角，他低喃着滚烫的话语，竭尽全力用滚烫的身躯抱紧Even，告诉他，寒冷和孤独再也不会将他包围。  
   
猎犬在那个晚上没有狂叫。  
   
Isak走进了他的左胸，他上前靠近那只猎犬，猎犬没有对他发暴，静静地坐在地上，好奇地打量着来客。然后Isak温柔地抚摸着猎犬头顶的毛，给了它几个亲昵的吻。  
   
接着Isak解开了猎犬的项圈。  
   
Even发疯一般地摇晃着Isak，质问道，你他妈知道它有多危险吗？你知道自己在做什么吗？！  
   
而Isak只是云淡风轻地微笑说，那项圈不属于它。  
   
Isak把项圈还给了Sonja。也就是从那时起，猎犬再没有挡住Even和睡眠之间的路。  
   
但早起似乎已经成为了Even的习惯。每天早上醒来，他都会看见几英寸前那张清秀的面庞。他的天使与挚爱。他会紧紧盯着他的眼皮，想象它们之下那一汪叫人窒息的灰蓝。他会用拇指触摸他的鼻尖，上下轻揉。他会抚摸他柔软的嘴唇，然后贴上前亲吻。他会亲吻他的额头，呼吸着Isak发间的清香，手指穿过他颈后那一片卷曲的发茬。  
   
Isak总是起得太晚，他不知道自己到底错过了怎样的美景。  
   
每天早上醒来，Even都会在睁眼前先深吸一口气，嗅着Isak的味道，允许自己沉醉片刻。他会看晨曦投进屋里的微光一点一点勾勒出Isak的眉毛和眼睛，然后是鼻子，再下去是嘴唇。他听着Isak安静而有节奏的呼吸，目光紧紧追随，直到太阳完全露出它的脸庞，把Isak的皮肤照射得如同石阶上的大理石一般明亮。  
   
Isak总是起得太晚。  
   
当阳光完全照亮了房间后，Even会用一个吻来叫醒Isak。他会咬着Isak的上唇，轻轻拉扯，左右晃头，鼻尖摩挲。他会贴着他的嘴唇微笑，听着Isak发出几个愚蠢的鼻音，然后告诉Isak快穿衣服起来吃早饭。  
   
他会给Isak做好他最爱吃的奶酪三明治。吐司浸入蛋清里，黄油滋滋地在平底锅里冒泡，待吐司煎得微微泛黄的时候切下一片乳酪，换上培根烧烤。  
   
他会和半梦半醒的Isak一起吃早饭。Isak会努嘴大声抱怨黄油加得太多，或是乳酪切得太厚。而Even会微笑着，伸手擦掉Isak嘴边的奶油。  
   
他会就势把食指伸进嘴里，得意地看着Isak的表情。Isak会睁大双眼一动不动地盯着他，然后他会凑上前，捉住那双微微张开的嘴唇。这个吻会由Isak结束，因为他不会憋气。Even会嘲笑Isak毫无长进的吻技，Isak会毫不羞恼地回击，带着侵略性的眼神紧紧锁在Even脸上，仿佛Even是他的下一顿早餐。  
   
通常情况下Even会不顾一切地起身，把Isak推翻在地，在餐桌上狠狠地要了他，直到Isak啜泣着乞求他。  
   
但不是今天。今天Even计划了一个小小的约会，他会带着Isak先去公园溜达。他们会骑着自行车，听着风追逐他们的声音。Isak追不上Even，Even会嘲笑他腿短，而Isak会使出吃奶的劲，试图追上Even，Even会大笑着拐进路边的草丛，被一块石子绊着从车上摔下来，翻倒在地等着Isak扑上前。然后他们会大笑，接吻，然后静静地听蜜蜂嗡嗡的叫唤。  
   
他们会在水池边嬉戏，Even会伸手下去触摸水面，然后趁Isak不备之时猛地扑他一脸水。他们会哈哈大笑，疯跑过公园的小路，滚下草坡。干燥的草坪散发着春天的清新，扎得他们的脸直发痒，他会喘着粗气看着Isak满脸的草茬笑出声，伸手捡走粘在Isak嘴唇上的那颗草针。  
   
Isak会说他想吃雪糕。然后他们会离开公园，奔进最近的沃尔玛。Isak会在香草味和草莓味之间挣扎，然后转过头来劝Even不要买卡夫牌的麦片。他们会抱着大包小包一堆薯片，争执着烧烤味和青柠味哪个好吃。他们买下一听啤酒，塞进装满零食的购物车里。然后Even会走向超市另一头的柜台，邪笑着问Isak喜欢哪个牌子的安全套。  
   
Isak会翻个白眼，径直推着车子走向收银台，抱怨着自己一周的生活费又所剩无几。Even会一脸“小子你还欠我二十”地走上前，用包养的姿势付清了款项。  
   
然后他们会带着所有的零食和从图书馆租来的DVD回家，在租来的公寓里，他们会有一搭没一搭地聊着学校的八卦，他们会聊起九十年代的音乐，Even会把NAS的一切告诉Isak，然后他会告诉Isak他喜欢听的英文歌，他喜欢的sting和那首Shape Of My Heart，然后Isak会大叫说这是《这个杀手不太冷》的主题曲，是他最喜欢的电影。Even会挑眉，指出是不是因为娜塔莉波特曼长得特像Emma。Isak会吃吃地笑出声，咬着唇问他是不是嫉妒了。  
   
他会收起笑脸，严肃认真地看进那双令人心醉神迷的双眼，直到Isak也变得不自在。然后他会一个字一个字地告诉他的天使，是的，我嫉妒了。  
   
他会看着Isak有些不知所措，试图说些“我只喜欢男生”的蠢话，接着他会直接倾身向前堵上天使语无伦次的解释，右手捉住Isak套着的多余的帽子，左手探进他的腰侧轻抚。  
   
Even会把Isak压在沙发上，然后亲吻他。眼睛，眉毛，嘴唇，鼻子，鬓角，耳垂。他会把这只温顺的羊羔圈在两只手臂之间，然后侧脸亲吻羊羔的颈侧，他会因为太过迷恋Isak身上淡淡的汗味而停留好些时间，反复噬咬着那一块肌肤直到留下一个深红的吻痕，一个属于他的标记。Even会嗅进Isak肩膀和帽衫之间的那一块肌肤，听着Isak的呼吸逐渐变得沉重低缓，他会快速地拉开碍事的外套，一路吻下Isak修长的脖子，如同吸血鬼轻咬着他的劲动脉所在，感受Isak飞快搏动的生命。他会舔舐Isak的锁骨处陷塌下去的部分，喃喃着“你太瘦了”之类的话语。  
   
然后Isak会无法忍受Even的缓慢，他挣扎着伸手想要解开Even衬衫的纽扣——愚蠢的衬衫，Even会直接扯掉它们——然后电视机突然传来巨响，新闻播报会冲进他们的耳朵，因为Isak挣扎时碰到了背下的遥控器。然后他们会听到咕咕的叫声，直到他们发现那来自Isak的肚皮。然后他们会笑出声，Isak会不好意思地别开目光，建议他们先吃点东西补充体力。  
   
Even绝对不会拒绝这个提议，倒不是说他很想就此打住，只是吃饭时的Isak同样性感。  
   
他们会拉出自他们回家后就没有打开的零食包，抽出几包薯片和雪糕。Isak会到处寻找开瓶器，Even则会在沙发垫之间摸出来，把打开的第一个啤酒盖砸给Isak。Isak会打开DVD，塞进他们租来的《史密斯夫妇》（Isak坚持要租它，原因是Even竟然没有看过），他弯腰开机时会露出他后腰的那一小块皮肤，Even则会盯着他臀部的线条无法移开眼睛。  
   
之后Isak会盯着屏幕，紧紧咬着吃雪糕的木勺一动不动。而Even会盯着Isak一动不动。他完全无心关注电影，尽管他承认布拉德皮特性感到无以复加。  
   
Isak会在安吉丽娜朱莉穿着施虐女王的裙装狠狠拧断毒枭脖子时惊呼，然后转头向Even赞叹朱莉矫健的身手。这样他就会发现Even一直盯着他看，然后面带愠色地叫他好好看，声称这是一部“无法错过的经典电影”。然后Isak会嘟囔着说香草味的雪糕不够甜，还是草莓味的好吃。  
   
Even会微笑着看向屏幕，渐渐沉浸在电影之中。他会在史密斯夫妇在酒吧跳舞时跟着探戈的旋律摇晃身躯；他会两口子在家枪战时紧皱眉头，心疼那些高档家具；他会在皮特推开朱莉的枪，狂乱地吻上爱人时屏住呼吸，转头看向Isak，然后Isak会随意地过脸，露出一个挑逗的微笑，“怎么，你也想来？”  
   
然后Even会扑上前，如同饿狼看见了绵羊，他狠狠地撞上Isak的嘴唇，急切地撕开自己的衬衫，纽扣猛地向四处奔散，消失在房间的角落，一如他们的理智。Isak会伸手抚摸他胸前裸露的肌肤，这样他就会知道自己有多么迫不及待。史密斯夫妇的性爱暴力而疯狂，Even也同样无法克制自己。Isak会在接吻的间隙大口呼气，随即又会再度被Even夺走呼吸的权利。Even会用他的舌头扫荡了Isak的口腔，从上颚到舌根，尝到草莓味雪糕的味道。他迷恋Isak舌苔上那些小小的味蕾触角，如同赤脚走上鹅卵石的小路；他知道Isak上下排牙齿各有15颗，智齿还没有长出来。而Isak会回吻他，笨拙的舌头与他紧紧交缠。  
   
他们的腿也会紧紧交缠。两具身体如同发烧一般滚烫，靠近着缩短彼此的距离。Even会扯住金色的卷发，用力把男孩的头拉向左边；温顺的绵羊露出无害的颈侧，而Even会继续他饭前没有做完的工作。  
   
他会始终掌握着主动权，直到Isak翻身把他压在地板上。涤纶地毯凹凸不平，粗暴地摩擦着Even光裸的后背。Isak会径直亲吻他的喉结，轻咬他的乳尖，顺着他的胸肌往下舔，留下一行湿漉漉的足迹。然后他会吻到Even的肚脐下方，下巴抵着Even裤裆的隆起，Even会发现自己正发出止不住的呻吟。他挺挺小腹，邀请Isak进入他的裤子。  
   
Isak会用牙齿和嘴唇解开扣子和拉链，火热的呼吸扑在Even的阴茎周围。他会发现Even的内裤已经湿了大半，坚硬的勃起被困在布料中间。Isak会调皮地亲吻几下，逼迫Even挫败地大叫。然后他会咬住内裤边缘拉开，费上好一番劲，似乎在故意考验着Even的意志。  
   
当他终于从那一堆布料中间解放出来时，他已经一刻也等不下去了。Isak会将他的勃起整个吞入口中，温暖的口腔内壁将Even紧紧包裹。一开始Isak会有点不太适应，上下牙微微颤抖着轻咬Even的阴茎，舌头不太熟练地舔过柱身。Even的声音大到一楼的公寓也能听见。他会抓住Isak的短发，Isak会埋得更深，直到Even的前端碰到了Isak的喉口。  
   
Isak会低下头取悦他，用从未对任何人用过的方式向他臣服。Isak会吸紧双颊，紧紧贴着Even的阴茎，让Even疯狂地挺动腰臀，大腿紧紧夹住Isak的双耳。Isak会用他的舌头对Even极尽挑逗，并在Even颤抖着即将登顶时不怀好意地退开。Isak会离开他的阴茎，亲吻他鼓胀的双球。然后Isak会再次吞进他的勃起，这一次Even会紧紧地按着他的头，确保他无法再次使坏。  
   
Even会在快要达到高潮时拉开Isak，然后尖叫着Isak的名字登上天堂。他会射在Isak的脸上，鼻尖，睫毛，嘴唇。然后Isak会伸出舌头，故意缓慢地舔过整个沾满精液的嘴唇，倾身向前，食指抹过自己的脸，然后伸进嘴里，把所有白色的浊液舔得干干净净。他的挑衅的眼神一刻也没有离开Even，接着他们接吻，Even会在Isak的口腔里尝到自己的味道。  
   
而Isak会喘着气断开，贴着他的嘴唇低喃。我是你的，他说，我是你的。  
   
Even的心脏狂跳，他晕眩着再度吻上Isak。我是你的，Even回应到，全部都是。  
   
   
“Even？”  
   
“该吃午饭了。”  
   
“医生要给Isak换氧气瓶。”  
   
Even没有抬头。他握着Isak的手，试图用自己的体温温暖他。  
   
Isak总是起得太晚，他不知道自己睡着的样子到底有多么好看。  
   
“我叫不了他。”  
   
“唉，这孩子，自从那场车祸之后......”  
   
“......可医生说Isak下半辈子都会是这个样子……”  
   
Even没有说话。仪器的滴滴声无法盖住病房外的对话，但那和他无关。他左胸口的猎犬正在狂吠，它四处奔跑，寻找可供撕咬的东西。Even叫不住它，只有Isak可以。但Isak睡着了，所以Even只好失眠。  
   
“我给你带了草莓味的雪糕。最后一杯，其他的都是香草味了。”Even开始说话，尽量放低音量，生怕吵醒Isak。  
   
“我看完《史密斯夫妇》了。皆大欢喜的结局太俗套了。我还是喜欢悲剧一些。”  
   
“Emma也看了《这个杀手不太冷》，我发现只有我一个人觉得娜塔丽波特曼长得像她。”  
   
“Isak，那只猎犬又开始狂吠了，我叫不住它。它没了铁链更是疯狂。”  
   
“Isak，我又失眠了。”  
   
“亲爱的Isak。”  
   
“最最亲爱的Isak。”  
   
“Isak。”  
   
Isak.

Isak总是起得太晚。但当阳光洒满整个房间时，Even会用一个吻叫醒他。他们会一起吃Even做的早餐，然后他们会去公园约会，从草坡上滚下来。他们会从超市买回大包小包的零食，去图书馆租下一碟DVD回家，然后在沙发上亲吻，缠绵。

Isak今天又起晚了。但没关系，他们可以明天再去公园，就像Even计划的那样。

   
   
Isak总是起得太晚。  
   
又或者，只是Even睡不着。  
   
Fin.  
 


End file.
